1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve in head two-cycle internal combustion engine having a slave cylinder compressing a fuel rich mixture in an engine head combustion chamber communicating with the power cylinder through a valve controlled opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents disclosing an engine according to this invention.